


Through Victory, my Chains are Broken

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, He gets a Throne instead, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: He wants to look on as the self-proclaimed Emperor loses all the things he’s ever accomplished, and he wants to be the one to take them from him. He will soon find that using him to turn his Anakin to the Dark Side, was a very bad idea.





	Through Victory, my Chains are Broken

Obi-Wan watches as Anakin, no, Darth Vader, he reminds himself, turns and walks away leaving him alone. Then and only then, when he’s sure no one is watching, does he allow himself to grieve. He cries all the tears he has left and then, he sets out to work. He has tried to let his feelings, this hatred that invades him and chokes him go, but he’s unable every time he looks up and sees Darth Vader looking down on him. But much to his shame it’s not the man himself he despises, but the one that made him. The monster that took the good, kind man that was Anakin Skywalker and twisted him into this, his new master. Wanting is not the way of the Jedi, but much like those feelings he can’t let go of, he can’t help but want many things he cannot have, his Padawan, his friend back, the Order safe and whole are just some of them. But more than anything, he wants to take everything Palpatine has built from him.

He wants to look on as the self-proclaimed Emperor loses all the things he’s ever accomplished, and he wants to be the one to take them from him. He will soon find that using him to turn _his_ Anakin to the Dark Side, was a very bad idea.

Anakin needs a guiding hand, someone that will love him, as he thinks he deserves to be loved. And Obi-Wan will be that person, he will love Anakin if that’s what it takes to turn him against Palpatine. He never wanted a throne, but he will sit in Palpatine’s and laugh as all the Sith built crashes around his ears.

It’s only when he’s won, when victory leaves a bitter after taste in his mouth that he realizes. He’s not free, he’s still chained to this throne he now sits on, to this Empire he’s stolen. Obi-Wan pats his voluminous belly absently, it doesn’t matter he decides. Not if the galaxy bows to him in return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
